An Easter mystery!
by Rainbow35
Summary: Rika receives an Easter egg and a card in the mail, but who are they from? Pairing: Rika/Mystery boy Complete! Yay!
1. The beginning of the mystery

Hi people! Long time no writing, huh?

Terriermon: Somone seems hyper.

Me: Yeah I know. Easter is in 5 days!!!!

Lopmon: Why are you writing in so many different font sizes?

Me: Uh... Hopefully it won't show up, and I was trying to find the right one.

Lopmon: What's Easter anyway?

Me: Um, you know, a thing... that people... uh...

Terriermon: I don't know but there's chocolate involved!

Me: Anyways, since it's almost Easter and I haven't written anything since February, I decided to write an Easter story!!

Lopmon: Are you serious?! Did you _actually plan this out_ beforehand?!!!

Me: Yep!

(Terriermon and Lopmon stare)

Terriermon: Are we dreaming?

Me:Yeah, yeah, I know it's rare for me to plan anything out, but I've actually got the outline/gist/whatever you call it of the first chapter sorted! It came to me last night.

Lopmon: Weird. But good, that (hopefully) means less work for us.

Me: Yeah. Anyways, the pairing is Rika/??? I think I'll set up a poll on my profile to see who to pair her up with. (I can't decide things myself. : D )

Terriermon: Story starting now?

Me: Yep, I sure hope so. Wait, where'd I put the disclaimer?!

(10 minutes of frantic searching later)

Lopmon: Found it, it was in your sandwich.

Me: Great, so the cheese could be anywhere by now, if the disclaimer was in the sandwich...

_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or anything else. But I do own the sandwich._

* * *

The chapter without a name! (Yep, I didn't name the chapter)

It was Thursday moring, 3 days before Easter, and it was 7 am. School was out for a while for Easter, and Rika was in bed, planning to make the most of not having to get up.

"Rika!! Come downstairs!!" So much for that plan...

"What is it?! It's 7 am, I was trying to sleep!"

Rika's mother went up to Rika's room, "Sorry dear, but there's mail for you."

"Which you had to tell me about now? Instead of at 10 or 12 or something? Never mind, I'll get up."

Her mother left, and Rika got up and got dressed and went downstairs. "So where is-"

She stopped talking when she saw the huge pacel on the table, addressed to her.

"See Rika, wasn't that worth getting up for?"

"Not this early. Do you know who it's from?"

"Well how could I? I didn't open it."

Rika opened the pacel. It wasn't too big, but still pretty big.

Inside was a big Easter egg, and a card. She opened the card, and it said: _To Rika, happy Easter! Lots of love from ???. (Ps. I'm a boy you know)_

Rika was stunned, but just for a second. "Who the heck sent me this?"

Her mother read the card. " Aw, that's sweet, you have a secret admirer!"

Rika blushed slightly. "It's not sweet! It's annoying! And now I have to figure out who sent it!"

An with that, she ran outside and started walking down the street.

"_Great," _she thought, "_I've got to solve a whole mystery, and it's not even 7:30 yet. Let's see, it could be Ryo, for obvious reasons. It could be Gogglehead, I've caught him staring at me a few times, it could be Henry, Suzie told me he says my name in his sleep, and I really hope it's not Kazu or Kenta, but it probably wouldn't be."_

"Renamon."

Renamon appeared next to her. "Yes Rika?"

"I need you to help me figure out who did it."

"Who sent you the parcel?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"Good."

* * *

Okay, first chapter over. Sorry if it was a bit short, but I don't really know where to go from here.

Terriermon: Ha! I knew it!

Me: Shut up. Anyways, I'll be extremely happy if any of you nice people out there review, and expect frequent updates. Or better yet, don't expect them, and you'll be pleasantly surprised. (At least I sure hope so.)

Lopmon: Will the next chapter be longer?

Me: Yeah, hopefully. Anyways, that's it for the moment. See you in the next chapter! Bye-bye!! : )


	2. Interrogation Pt 1

Hi again peoples! Welcome to chapter 2!! Yay!

Lopmon: Know what's gonna happen in this chapter?

Me: No. Do you guys?

Terriermon: Well, Rika's probably gonna interrogate all the guys to try and figure out who it was...

Me: That's a great idea! Thank you!

Lopmon: Sigh...

Me: And lots of thanks to Digital dive for being my first/only reviewer, and for having a cool name, and-

Lopmon: That's enough.

Me: But-

Lopmon: That's enough!

Me: But I'm the one writing this! Anyway, thanks to Crazyeight also, for telling me how to do line-break thingies.

Terriermon: How?

Lopmon: You into Document manager after you've uploaded it, click edit, and click on the line thing (insert horizontal ruler) wherever you want a line.

Terriermon: Can you say that again? I wasn't listening.

Lopmon: No!

Terriermon: You're mean.

Me: Anyways, let's all try and start the story now. Okay?

Terriermon and Lopmon: Okay.

Me: Oh and I may or may not name the chapters, it depends.

Terriermon: You're planning on having more than 2 or 3 chapters?!

Me: Yes, get over it. And be quiet!

* * *

After not very long, Rika realized that just thinking alone wouldn't help her much. She was going to have to ask people. She went to Takato's house first, becaue it was near.

"Good morning, you're here quite early." Said Takato's mother. (Whose name I forget)

"Hi." Said Rika, "Is Takato up?"

"I'll wake him for you. TAKATO WAKE UP!!! ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS IS HERE!!!"

Some bangs and crashes were heard, then footsteps, then more crashes, then Takato walked in.

"Oh, hi Rika! Why are you here? I mean it's not like I don't want you here or anything, but it's early, at least I think it's early, wait, what was I saying?"

Rika looked at him. "You're an idiot. Come with me, I need to talk to you."

"Okay!"

They went outside and walked for a minute.

"So, uh, what is it?" Asked Takato.

"Someone sent me an Easter egg and a card in the mail today, and didn't say who they were. They said they're a boy I know. Did you send it, or do you know anything about it?"

"Well... uh... I might know but I forgot, or maybe I don't know. Um... Hang on, maybe... Uh... Um..."

Takato started blushing.

"Gogglehead, why are you blushing?"

"Um, I'm not! I mean... Uh..." He tried to think of something to say. He did in fact, know something, but couldn't tell her.

"Just tell me what you know!" Yelled Rika, getting impatient.

"I don't know anything."

"You're lying!"

"Prove it." Seeing the look on Rika's face as if she wanted to kill him made Takato rethink his answer a little.

"Um, I didn't mean it like that, please don't kill me!"

"Sigh, forget it. Go home or something I'll go ask someone else."

And with that, she walked away.

"_Renamon," She said telepathically, "Who should I go ask next?"_

"_I don't know, maybe whoever lives nearer. I think Henry lives not too far from here."_

"_Okay, I'll go ask him."_

Within a few minutes she reached Henry's apartment building. She went in, took the lift up to the 7th floor, and knocked on his door.

She heard a crash from inside. "_Oh great," _she thought,_ "More crashes."_

She heard what sounded like Suzie yelling. "If you don't let me answer the door I'll make you pay!"

She heard Henry replying. "Suzie, you can't even reach the door, and how exactly do you propose to make me 'pay'?"

Suzie started crying. "You're so mean, (sob) I hate you! (sob)"

"Okay, how's this, I'll lift you up so you can reach the door, and then yu can open it, okay?"

That cheered her up quite quickly. "Yay! Okay!"

Rika heard them coming to the door. "_About time."_ She thought.

The door opened. "Hey Henry, it's your girlfriend!" Yelled Terriermon from a bit behind them.

Henry blushed slightly, and put Suzie down. "Hi Rika. Don't listen to Terriermon, as if you didn't already know that."

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, I'm here because today I received an Easter egg and a card in the mail, and the person who sent them didn't sign the card, but said they were a boy I knew, so I'm trying to find out who it is. Do you know anything about it? And if it was you, confess now and I won't hurt you."

Henry thought about that. He knew quite well who it was, and didn't want to say anything. _But_, he didn't want to lie to Rika. "_Okay," He thought. "Let's just see how this goes..."_

"Um, well, it's quite possible that I might know the person who may or may not have told someone that I might know to send you something that could have been the thing you got today... But I might not."

Rika looked at him blankly. "Uh, what? Never mind, what I got from that is, that the person who sent it was _told_ to do it,"

"_Whoops, I said too much." _Thought Henry.

"And you know both people involved."

"Well, yeah." Henry admitted reluctantly.

"Know anything else?"

"Yeah, I know a lot more, but I'm not going to tell you. Am I the first one you interrogated, or was there more?"

"I asked Gogglehead first, big mistake. Most of what he said was: 'uh...'. The idiot. At least you gave me some useful information. Anyway, bye."

"Bye..."

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 2! Yay!

Terriermon: What is with you and your yays?

Me: It's my favorite word, don't critisize it!

Lopmon: Anyway, so who's Rika going to question next?

Me: Probably either Kazu or Ryo. Speaking of which, I've got an idea for another story. I'm gonna do a one-shot about a very little written about pairing,

Terriermon: What is it?

Me: I was _getting_ to that, Kazu/Ayaka. As far as I know, there is very little written about those two.

Terriermon: Who's Ayaka?

Me: She's a girl, and... uh...

Lopmon: Never mind. Go find out yourself, Terriermon. Just watch a bunch of Digimon Tamers episodes.

Terriermon: Will you do it with me?

Lopmon: Uh, yeah, sure...

Terriermon: Cool! I got a date with Lopmon, I got a date with Lopmon, (continues singing and dancing)

Lopmon: I'd have said no if I knew he'd do this...

Me: Oh well, it's cute. By the way people, please review! Don't be afraid! It's not that hard. I can do it, I review almost everything I read.

Lopmon: That won't make them want to review.

Me: Promise them cookies then.

Lopmon: I don't have any cookies, and neither do you or Terriermon.

Me: Oh. Well, anyways, see you all in chapter 3!


	3. Interrogation Pt 2

Hi!! It's chapter 3 time now! Yay!

Terriermon: What's with all the updates?

Me: I have _way_ too much free time...

Lopmon But you just got a Wii...

Me: And your point is...

Lopmon: Sigh... Never mind...

Terriermon: You got a Wii? Can I play on it?!

Me: Yeah sure, it'll get rid of you.

Terriermon: Yay!!! (Runs off to play Wii)

Me: And to think yesteray he was critisizing me and my yays. Anyways, thanks to Digital Dive (again) for reviewing, and to Godzillabeast, also for reviewing!

Lopmon: Story start now?

Me: Yeah, I guess so. It's so quiet without Terriermon...

Lopmon: Yeah, you're right...

Me: Anyways, here's chapter 3!!

(By the way, Ayaka makes an appearance in this chapter. If you don't know who she is, that's fine.)

* * *

Rika walked down the street, away from Henry's place, wondering where to go next.

"_Let's see... Either Kazu, Kenta, or Ryo to interrogate next... But where do they all live? Ryo's pretty far... I think... So I'll find him last-" _

Her train of thought was interrupted by a voice. "Hey Wildcat, fancy meeting you here."

"_Or maybe I'll just do it now."_

"Akiyama, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was kinda in the neighborhood, not to mention Kazu called me saying he was trapped in a life or death emergency and only I could save him..."

"His TV probably broke."

"No, I heard a voice in the background, anyway, what's new Princess?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That." Said Rika dangerously.

"Aw, come on." Said Ryo. "You know you like it."

"No, I hate it. And on a completely unrelated matter, it you're going to Kazu's, can I come with you?"

"Okay. Why do you want to go to Kazu's house? Or do you just want to be with me?"

Rika glared at him. "I'll tell you when we get there."

"Okay. Wanna hold hands?"

"NO!!!" Rika glared at him more. How dare he even ask that!

* * *

One awkward journey later, they arrived at Kazu's house.

"Well Princess, we're here."

Rika punched Ryo in the face. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Ow. Sorry."

The door was open, so they went in. They heard yelling from inside. "See? I _told_ you I know Ryo Akiyama!"

"That doesn't fix anything!"

"Come on, put me down!!"

"No!"

The voices were that of Kazu, and a girl they didn't know. So they went in further. They saw a girl with blode pigtails holding Kazu against the wall by his neck.

She dropped him, and he started coughing.

"Wow, when you said life or death, you were serious." Said Ryo. "And who's your girlfriend over there?"

Kazu got up. "She's Ayaka, and I'd rather die then have her as my girlfriend."

"And besides," Said Ayaka, "I'd have to be a lesbian to be with you."

Rika and Ryo laughed quietly while they waited for Kazu to realize what that implied.

"Hey!"

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

"Hmph!" Kazu stuck his toungue out at her.

Ayaka hit him on the head. "You're so immature."

"Oh yeah? Well-" He was cut off by Ryo.

"Stop fighting, both of you!"

"Okay."

"Alright."

"Hey Kenta, you can come out now, it's safe! Kinda." Kazu yelled.

Kenta emerged from a closet. "Hi Ryo, hi Rika!"

Ryo thought for a minute. Then he asked Kazu, "What were you guys fighting about anyway?"

Kazu and Ayaka looked at each other and thought for a bit. Finally they both said: "I don't know..."

"I know what started it!" Said Kenta. "Me and Kazu were watching TV, and then Kazu decided to call Ayaka and tell her that Jeri was dead." Rika gave Kazu a weird look.

"So he did that, then Ayaka thought he was serious and got upset, then he tol her it was a joke, and then she came over here to yell at him at hurt him. I hid in the closet 'cause I was scared."

"Oh yeah," Said Kazu, "I remember now. That was a good one wasn't it?"

Ayaka hit him on the head. "Ow! Okay, maybe not."

"So Rika," Said Ryo, "What was it you were gonna say?"

"Oh yeah. It's good that I've got you guys together actually. EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!! Well, mostly Kazu, Kenta and Ryo. Today I got an Easter egg in the mail, along with an unsigned card. It said love from question mark, and that they were a boy I know. Do any of you know anything about it?"

Everyone looked away almost guiltily, even Ayaka. "What? You all know something don't you? Tell me!"

Silence.

"Come on!" Still silence. "Fine then, be that way." With that, she took Kenta and dragged him into the bathroom and locked it.

She pressed him up against the wall.

"Tell me what you know, _or else._"

"Uh, well, um, it's secret who sent it, I'm sorry, I've been sworn to secrecy. But I can honestly tell you it wasn't me, and it wasn't Kazu. And I think Ayaka might know something about it."

"Good. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Said Rika as she let him go and unlocked the door.

They both went out, and Rika grabbed Ayaka and dragged her in and locked the door.

"Kenta said you know something, what is it?" She asked as she blocked the door.

"Can't tell you, I've been sworn to secrecy. But Kazu had something to do with it."

"Sigh... Well who made you swear not to tell?"

"Jeri passed on the message from the person who _might _be in my class, but might not." (Ayaka is in Takato and Jeri's class, for those who don't know)

"Fine. I'll see if anyone else is any more useful than you."

She brought Kazu in next. "_I'm getting really tired of all this." _She thought to herself.

"Let me guess, you've been sworn to secrecy too?"

"Yeah. _But_ I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

"That it _wasn't _anyone in my class."

"Which is the same class as Ayaka..."

"Can I leave?"

"Yeah I guess... I feel like I coulda got more out of you..." Kazu was gone before she could even finish her sentence, so she repeated the same with Ryo.

"Sigh... Tell me what you know."

"You're not very into this, are you Princess?"

Rika got her enthusiasm back.

"Don't call me that!! Now tell me what you know or else!"

"That's more like it! But I've been sworn to secrecy. I can give you some clues though. Kazu might have been lying,"

"Like I thought."

"_But_ he might not have been, I don't know what he said. And don't tell me, because I don't want to lie to you. The person isn't going to confess, because he's afraid you'll beat him up. It _might _be me, but it might not,"

At this point Ryo started blushing.

"And... um... uh... The person dreams about you sometimes..."

"Leave now."

"Okay bye!" Ryo ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

Later, Rika was at home, in her room with Renamon, trying to figure out who it was. She'd noticed that if she put all the clues together, logic could help her figure it out. But there were way too many things that could go either way.

"This isn't getting anywhere." She said.

"I know Rika. Do you want to ask people some more?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe later or tomorrow though, I'm tired of questioning people and trying to put vague clues together."

"Okay. You take a break and I'll keep thinking about it."

"Good." And with that, Renamon disappeared, and Rika went to go watch TV.

* * *

Okay, that's the end of chapter 3!

Lopmon: Pretty long chapter compared to what you usually write.

Me: Thanks! By the way, people reading this, try and guess who it was. It's either Takato, Henry, or Ryo. In the next chapter Rika will clear some things up and find out who it was. There may or may not be an epilogue.

Terriermon: What's an epilogue?

Lopmon: The thing that happens after the story but is included in it anyway.

Terriermon: Okay.

Me:Alright, don't forget to review, and I'll see you in the next chapter! And if you think you know who it is, say so!


	4. The mystery is solved!

Hi people! Yay!!! Chapter 4!!! The mystery will be solved in this one!!

Terriermon and Lopmon: Really?

Me: Yep!

Lopmon: Again with the many, but un-noticeable font sizes?

Me: Yep! But since it doesn't show, the people reading this are gonna think we're crazy.

Terriermon: If they saw your typing, they'd think _you're_ crazy.

Me: People kinda think that anyway... Anyways, thanks so much to all the people who reviewed!

They are: Tmp1114, TitanNegro, DigitalDive, and Kisa-kara-chan.

Terriermon: Wow. _Four _reviewers?!

Me: Yep, isn't it great? I've got seven reviews altogether!

Lopmon: Hate to burst your bubble, but I've seen people on here with _hundereds_ of reviews.

Me: ... Shut up. Anyway, story starting now!

Lopmon and Terriermon: Yay!

* * *

The next day, Rika called Henry, Takato, and Ryo, and told them to meet her in the park. She was going to ask them again who it was and what they knew, and if they didn't tell her, she'd _make_ them.

She got to the park, and Henry and Ryo were there.

"Hi Rika."

"Hey Wildcat."

"I'll ignore that for now Akiyama, but if you _dare_ call me anything like that again..." She left her threat unfinished while Ryo tried not to look afraid.

"And where's Gogglehead?! That idiot is always late..." Just as she was saying that, Takato showed up.

"Hi Rika, sorry I'm late." Rika glared at him.

"It's okay. Now all of you, listen up. I _am_ going to find out who did it if it's the last thing I do! Even if I have to _kill_ one of you!"

The three boys looked at each other fearfully. She wasn't _really_ going to kill them though. Right?

"Now," Said Rika, "We can do this the easy way, in which you guys tell me who it was, or the hard way, in which I hurt and yell at you all until one of you confesses. So which will it be?"

"Well, who do _you_ think it was?" Henry asked her.

"Um... I never really thought about it. I guess I think it was Ryo... Is that right?"

They looked at each other. Ryo thought of something. "You know that Kazu was involved, why isn't he here?"

"I don't know, you guys are my top suspects, so I don't really need to get anyone else... Look, will you guys _please_ just tell me who it was, I've been trying to find out since yesterday morning, I've been thinking about it all night, Renamon has too, and I've just got pretty much no idea. So please just _tell _me."

Rika thought to herself. "_Ugh, I can't believe I let my guard down, just like that. What good is begging gonna do? I need to be _tough_ to get anything out of them. Sigh... I wish they'd just make it easy and tell me though. I mean it _was_ actually a nice gesture, and it's not like I'm gonna beat up whoever did it, well, not unless it's Ryo..." _

Henry thought to himself as well. "_I wonder if I should tell her? It's not like anyone else will, but then again, it's not my place to go confessing for him. And Rika wouldn't _really_ hurt anyone... Much."_

Ryo was thinking too. "_Maybe I should tell her... Nah. She might think I was lying, or worse, beat me up..."_

Takato was thinking along similar lines to Ryo. "_I really think I should tell her, I mean she practically _begged_ us, which is extremely rare for her... This must really be driving her crazy... Sigh... Poor Rika... I really, really, want to tell her but... She'll kill me..."_

When they were all done thinking they looked at each other.

"Just _tell_ me. I won't hurt you, but I will if you don't tell me!"

Nobody moved, and nobody said anything. They were all too afraid. The three boys just looked down at their feet nervously. Henry looked up and noticed that Rika was looking down too.

"_She's getting a bit too worked up over this... I think I'm the only one who notices that though."_

He smiled to himself slightly.

Takato looked up too and saw that Rika, in his opinion, was looking quite sad. This was it. He _had_ to tell her.

He took a deep breath and swallowed his fear.

"R-Rika,"

Rika looked at him. "Yeah?"

"I-I'll tell y-you who did it..."

"Good. See? That's not too hard."

They both walked a little bit away from where they were.

"So, who?"

Takato blushed. "Um.. I-It w-was... uh... Okay... um... Itwasme."

He tried to get it out as quickly as possible, but it didn't really help. Rika had still heard what he said, and he still had no idea what she could possibly have been thinking about him. However, she hadn't hit him yet, and that was always a good sign.

"Y-You a-aren't gonna hurt me, a-are you?" Stammered Takato nervously.

"Well what do you think, Gogglehead? Did I _say_ I was gonna hit you? No, I didn't. Now tell me the whole story."

"O-Okay. Um... Well, me, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta were all playing digimon cards, and I kinda started spacing out a bit, and Jeri noticed, and asked me if I was thinking about you, and I said yes,"

Takato blushed even more at that point.

"And she was like:'Aw, that's so cute!'. And then Kazu's like:'Hey, if you like Rika, maybe you should give her a present or something, then she'll like you.' And I was like:'Yeah right. She'd just beat me up.'. So Kazu said I should send it in the mail, and Kenta said I should send you an Easter egg, 'cause it's almost Easter, and Jeri said that that was a great idea, and by that point there was kinda no way out of it, so I decided to just do it."

"Right." Rika thought about that story a bit. "So Gogglehead, does that mean you like me?"

Takato blushed _yet more_, if that was even possible, and said; "W-Well, uh, well, y-yeah." He looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I like you. So... Did it work?"

He looked up at Rika. It was her turn to blush now. She looked away. "Well," She said quietly. "Maybe, you never know..." She smiled to herself and walked away.

"Uh, hey, wait! Where are you going?!"

But she didn't answer him, she just kept walking.

* * *

And that's the end! Yay!

Lopmon: But that's a cliffhanger!

Me: No it isn't! Anyway, there's gonna be an epilogue.

Terriermon: What's that mean again?

Lopmon: We told you yesterday!

Terriermon: Well, whatever.

Me: Anyways, personally, I think that was a nice ending. People, please review and tell me what you think. You know, I don't usually write Rukato, (or whatever you want to call it) but most of the people who voted in my poll went for Takato, so I did that. I hope I did it good. Please tell me what you think people! I need to know!

Terriermon: I think it was boring.

Me: I don't care what you think.

Lopmon: I think it was good.

Me: Thanks! I care what_ you_ think. Anyways, the very last chapter should be up tomorrow. See you all then!


	5. Epilogue

Hi! Welcome to... The epilogue!!! (Which is probably gonna suck, but anyway)

Lopmon: Aw, don't be like that! I'm sure it'll be perfectly good.

Terriermon: Yeah, right! Have you seen this girl write?

Me: He's right you know. I made about like, 20 spelling mistakes in the last few sentences and had to go back and correct them. In fact, I do that all the time. People just don't know because I usually spot the mistakes and correct them before anything is releasd.

Terriermon: Forget spelling and stuff, your writing just has no plot or anything.

Lopmon: Terriermon, stop being so hard on her. Rainbow, stop being so hard on yourself. You wirte good! Kind of. Besides, people _do_ read it!

Me: Yeah, okay, you win. And lots of thanks to my reviewers, who are living proof that I'm not that bad a writer. Anyways, they are: Kisa-kara-chan, and DigitalDive.

Terriermon: Ha! Only 2 reviews!

Me: Shut up. I don't see _you_ getting any reviews!

Terriermon: That's 'cause I don't write!

Me: Exactly!

Lopmon: Anyway, if you two are done fighting, even if you're not, shouldn't we be starting the story now?

Me: Oh yeah... Wish me luck, I've never written an epilogue before...

Lopmon: Are you sure about that?

Me: Sigh... I'll go check...

(A few minutes later)

Me: Yep, I was right, never written an epilogue before. Anyways, the story will _finally_ start now.

* * *

Rika was in the park, near some trees. She could hear Takato looking for her. She smiled. He'd never find her. She climbed into a tree. She could see Takato from there.

"Rika! Come on, where are you? Sigh... I give up..." He slumped against a nearby tree. He'd been loking for about 25 minutes, even worse, he had no idea why. He didn't see the point in trying to find Rika, he figured he probably shouldn't bother. And if he did find her, what would he say? What would he do?

Rika looked down at Takato from where she was. She felt sorry for him, he must have been trying to find her for a long time. She jumped down from the tree, startling Takato.

"Aaah! What's tha- Oh, it's you."

"Hi. Why were you looking for me, anyway?"

"Uh... That's a good question, I don't really know..."

"Idiot."

Takato looked down at the ground, almost sadly, but not quite. He figured she didn't really mean it.

He looked back up at Rika.

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"No! Did you seriously think I did? I kinda do mean it, but not in a bad way. You may act stupid, but you obviously know a lot. Like," She said the last bit quietly with a smile. "How to make someone like you."

Takato blushed. "You mean, y-you like me?"

Rika smiled more. "Yeah."

Takato looked away. "That's good. I don't know what to do now, though."

"I do."

Takato looked at Rika just in time to see her kiss him. They both blushed bright red, but they liked it.

They stopped kissing, and both looked at the ground awkwardly.

Takato decided to break the ice that had formed between them. "That was fun."

Rika gave him a weird look, he thought that maybe that wasn't exactly the best thing to say...

"Yeah, it was..." More silence fell between them, but this wasn't awkward silence, it was comfortable silence.

They both sat down on the ground.

"Rika?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we a couple now?"

Rika smiled and blushed a little. Takato always seemed to know how to say the most awkward things.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Cool..."

Rika laughed quietly. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Okay, story over!! Yay!! I finished a whole entire story in only 5 days!

Terriermon: That was kind of a short chapter though.

Lopmon: Epliogues are supposed to be short. I think...

Terriermon: Also, it looks as if you just took the end of every Rukato story on the site, mushed them together, and pretended you wrote it.

Me: I'm guessing that's your way of saying it's cliche, and yeah it kinda is, but that's the only way I know how to end things. And some bits do sound kinda familiar, like the silence thing, someone else might have come up with that, but I don't know.

Lopmon: It doesn't matter, I'm sure you came up with at least most of it. I think you did pretty well!

Me: Thanks! Anyways people, please review, and tell me if people were out of character, if it was cliche, if I actually did steal some other people's endings, (if I did, I didn't mean to) or, tell me if it's good, whatever. Reviews are what I live on.

Terriermon: I thought you lived on chocolate and meatballs.

Me: Yeah, them too. Anyways, that's the end of this story, there won't be any sequels, but I will write some other thingy at some point. Bye! : )


End file.
